Shower Smut!
by DrarryFan75
Summary: Spike is living in Xander's basement, Anya never happened. Xander is in need of a shower, following a little accident in the kitchen - smut ensues. PWP really :D


**Thanks To A Can Of Tomatoes**

******Summary:** Spike is living in Xander's basement, Anya never happened. Xander is in need of a shower, following a little accident in the kitchen - smut ensues

"I'm going for a shower!" Xander shouted from the kitchen. He'd just being covered by flour, after it spilled from the cupboard while he was reaching for a can of tomatoes.

"Want some company, love?" came the reply from the living room, with a chuckle. _Oh, this is gonna be fun_, thought Spike.

Xander froze, mid-step, just before reaching the lounge on his way to the tiny bathroom of the basement he shared, unwillingly, with the British vampire. _Shit, what does he mean by that?_ Xander was panicking.

Xander was, unfortunately, the Scooby who had been voted to house a certain blond, spiky haired, chipped vampire. They'd gotten on rather well the last five months that Spike had 'roomed' with Xander, which had surprised them both, not to mention the rest of the Scooby gang. Of course Xander had been the only realistic option, as both Buffy and Willow were at college and living on campus. Giles was currently in the process of moving to a smaller place, after resigning from Sunnydale High. With only money coming in from The Magic Box, rent was an issue now, so Giles was scaling down.

Xander had his basement, and though it was only small, with the one bedroom, it wasn't a problem for the 'Big Bad'. Spike was a vampire, he'd slept in some of the most uncomfortable places you could think of, so Xander's couch was 'going up-market', as Spike had so eloquently phrased it.

"Xander?" Spike shouted. "'Sup? ... Do you want some company or not?" Spike grinned. _Oh, this is just too easy. Xander, you're in trouble_. Winding Xander up had quickly become Spike's favourite thing to do to pass the time, before sunset came and he could patrol, kick a few demon's arses and vent out his frustrations at a rather clueless Xander.

You see, Spike had feelings for Xander, he'd had them for quite some time now. Even before he moved in with the dark haired Scooby. Even before the Initiative 'stole his manhood'. As a matter of fact, Spike had always found Xander attractive, he just wasn't sure how to act on those feelings. He knew Xander was straight, and deciding he'd rather have some warped sense of friendship with the boy, he would bury those feelings. That was until now, he was living with Xander, seeing him everyday and night, walking round the basement, sometimes semi-naked, following a shower after work, shower after patrolling. Burying those feelings was fast becoming a hard thing to do.

He's taking forever to get from the kitchen to the bathroom, thought Spike. Grinning inwardly, Spike walked the few feet from the living room to the kitchen, where he found Xander, still frozen to the spot, looking like he'd just come face to face with an army of some sort of demon he couldn't pronounce.

"You alright, mate?" Spike asked, biting his lip and trying not to laugh out loud at the look on Xander's face.

"Uh?" Xander blinked and turned to face the _gorgeous, sexy and just offered to share a shower with me_, vampire.

Xander couldn't believe Spike had offered to share a shower with him. Now here's the problem with Spike; he had this nasty habit of joking all the time, trying to get a rise out of Xander, at that Xander let out a small groan. Double entendres were Spike's speciality, and it seems they were rubbing off, _another small groan,_ on Xander. The jokes were alright, to a certain extent, Xander could take a joke like the best of them, but sometimes, no most of the time, Spike's jokes were personal and often hit a nerve with most people, particularly Xander.

This shower joke, however, was not at all funny. Xander was having trouble living with Spike, not because he was messy or left wet towels on the bathroom floor. It wasn't because he didn't like him or didn't want him there. God, he wanted him. He'd felt things for the 'sexy vamp' for some time now, he just had the problem that he didn't know what to do about said feelings. _Would Spike laugh in my face and tehn go on to broadcast it to anyone who would listen? Maybe. probably_.

Xander couldn't deal with people, his friends finding out about his sexuality from Spike. Even though he wasn't really sure himself that he was gay. Spike had been, and was his only ever 'crush' on another man, so Xander summised that he wasn't technically gay, he was just curious. _Yes, curious, that's what I'll call it until I've sorted it out in my own head_. Xander was quickly becoming confused, too. _I'm gonna have to tell the guys sometime soon, cos I'm finding it seriously _**__****hard**_ not to slam Spike against the wall and snog his face off_.

Standing face to face in the kitchen, no-one making a sound right now, the tension in the air around them so thick, you could cut it with a knife, Spike sniffed. Hmm, what's that I smell? ... Interesting.

"So Xanderrrr" he practically purred, as he closed the gap between them. He traced a finger along Xander's shoulder and slowly let it trail down his arm.

Xander shivered, his eyes fluttered closed and he moaned in the back of his throat as his groin suddenly became very interested in the sexy blond standing only centimetres away from him.

"Huh-uh?" Xander had suddenly lost the ability to form a coherent sentence. _Yeah, that'll happen when all the blood rushes to your cock_.

Spike inched closer, his own erection becoming painful in it's prison of black denim. "I asked you a question." Closer still, lips almost touching, only a breath separating the two men.

Xander was dumbstruck. Was this really happening? Was Spike coming on to him? Xander didn't over analyze this. _Finally! At last I get to taste him!_ If it had been at all possible, Xander's erection would have got up and done a song and dance number. He was so excited and turned on at the though that he was finally going to have his dreams realised. He was going to get to taste that sexy mouth.

Just then another thought popped into his lust filled mind; _Oh God, he can smell that you want him. He knows you have a hard on for him! Holy fucking hell, what if he's only doing this cos he's bored and needs a good laugh? What if he's just fucking with you?_

It was almost as though Spike had the added ability to read minds, he startled Xander when he whispered in his ear, "I'm not, yet, but if I get my way, I will be ... soon." No sooner had the words left his _pretty_ mouth, Spike's lips were on Xander's, kissing him for all he was worth. Spike growled as his tongue traced Xander's lower lip and was allowed entrance when Xander gasped at the gentle touch of Spike's hand on his ass.

Tongues dancing, teeth clacking, mouths moaning, hands reaching, fumbling at clothing that was, to be totally honest, a fucking nuisance and completely in the way. The kiss was desperate and completely lust driven. _Passion will, hopefully, come later_.

Breaking the kiss to breathe, Xander blinked at Spike. Panting and flushed and feeling incredibly horny, he cocked his head and tried speaking. "Shower or bedroom?"

Spike laughed hard.

Xander paled. Oh fuck! He was only fucking around, shit! How long have I got to leave Sunnydale before he tells EVERYONE I know about this?

Looking at the sudden change of emotion on Xander's face, Spike tried to control the laughter, which had now descended to giggling, "Xander ..." he tittered, "I think you need a mirror, love", more giggling.

Confused, Xander made his way the few feet to his bathroom and peered in the mirror. Sudden realisation hit him. He's not fucking around, he really wants me too.

Laughter from the bathroom joined the chuckling from the living room as Xander continued to look at his reflection in the mirror. He was stood there still covered in the long forgotten flour. His dark hair now grey with the added baking ingredient, his face looking almost as pasty white as the vampire he hadn't noticed creeping up behind him in the bathroom.

Standing, unnoticed behind Xander, Spike placed a hand on Xander's arm and spun him around. He kissed him hard and fast. Pulling away, he looked deep into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes, growled low in his throat "Strip ... Shower ... Now!"


End file.
